farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alanfeld
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Re-Gift page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Resa1983 (Talk) 03:59, 18 September 2010 Orange Butterfly Hi there! I try to add any related image to a page that I can, just to attempt to fill it out more as most of the pages look quite bare. Your image was a decent quality screenshot (which tends to be rare here, heh) and so I figured why not keep it rather than delete it later because its not being used. Feel free to add more screenshots from either your farm or your giftbox for other items. :) Resa1983 04:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Haunted House Please grab your images from Haunted House, and wait until I create the page for the new buildable Haunted House. The page you're posting on is for a decoration from a year ago, and NOT the item released today. The page I'm creating will be on Haunted House (building) - should be up in a min, adding the images now. Resa1983 02:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I moved it all over. GREAT images! :) Resa1983 02:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't expecting it to release tonight to be honest with you... Which is why the page wasn't ready.. hehe. Resa1983 02:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Missing You have forgot to put the Witch Scarecrow to the images of the Halloween Event (2010) Sorry I am really sorry for that, I am still not used to layouts and some other things in wikia. Summary Hi Alanfeld Wondering how I can use the Summary feature to get Leveled up to x level in green like many users such as yourself have done Clintang84 Success! Hi Alanfeld, I realise that I should have left the message on your page, however minor details :P Yeah my bad for copy and paste hey, but thanks again for all your assistance, everything works successfully now :D Cheers Clintang84 An advice Alan, please don't stub a newly created page. Even if the items have a little infos about it, just let the page be because that's the only info about the items. Wikitommy 12:15, October 27, 2010 (UTC) *Another advice. Don't separate the items in the event page (eg. Halloween Event (2010)) into sections. I know that it looks more organize that way but just don't. If you want to create a new or going to do a major edit on an event page, remember to follow the standard format for an event page or to put it in a simple words, look at the previous event format. Happy editing. --Wikitommy 07:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) *I respect your opinions and ideas. I'm agree with you on the idea of separating the items. It brings a lot of advantages to the readers. I like this wiki to be more synchronize and in order. If you still want to do this, all the items of the previous events must be arranged in the same way as your previous version of the Halloween Event (2010) page which might be a burden to us. Reply to me ASAP. --Wikitommy 14:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the Separation of Items issue Thank you Alanfeld for your flexibility. That's great :) DHA 19:19, November 02, 2010 (EDT) Megamind / MegaMind ... Hi Alanfeld, apologies for the second M capilisation ... My fault :$ kinda made an assumption on that without referring to anything ... I saw the other day that pages had been renamed like the Country Fair Event so it should be do-able Cheers and apologies Clintang84 alEnfeld ... Hey Alanfeld ... HAHA sorry about yet ANOTHER typo ... I have typed it before and must have been typing too qucikly and not realised :P ... I have the max number of neighbours and I may not be any help to you coz I don't gift, but the more players I add the better for me for Bushels in the Winery :P ... I have over 1000 facebook friends just so I can get more Bushels, 300 is the FarmVille limit but it still allows me to access everyone that I add which suits me fine :D FarmVille Neighbours The only negative is that only about half my friends are active ... 1181 at present and 491 or something minute are the active ones according to the annoying Special Delivery Box Pop-Up Clintang84 20:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Worst FarmVille Day ... I think something has changed ... Most days I have millions of bushels to select to make new Winery items, today, first day ever, I was only able to make 2 Winery items ... Something is definitely up I think the reason that I wrote MegaMind was because of FarmVille, maybe force of habit, not sure :P I just copied and pasted the "without wilting" from somewhere or used it from the previous post, sorry to hear about your Mega Wilting experience :P Clintang84 22:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 RE: Request to delete a file I uploaded with wrong name DONE DHA 02:40, November 07, 2010 (EDT) Thx THANK YOU FOR YOU COOPERATION .. I think I need to get some sleep as I started mixing the pages :p Happy Editing DHA 20:58, November 24, 2010 (EDT) Admin Request *Hi Alan, If you have an adminship request, would you pls give me the link? I support your contributions. Thanks,DHA 04:58, December 20, 2010 (EST) *Alan, This has nothing to do with the previous topic we discussed :) Sorry if I caused confusions to you! I just thought that you applied to become an adminstrator on this Wiki, but now I'm checking the list and I understand that you didn't. If you are interested in becoming an admin, you may drop a request through FV:RFA. Regards, DHA 12:37, December 20, 2010 (EST) Do it Feldman, don't be lazy :P Clintang84 17:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Hey! :D Hello Alanfeld! I'd like to greet you a Happy New Year! Kindly support my RfA. Thanks! Ayopip (Talk) 14:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Spam Warning }}| }}} |- |} Any link/s posted to another website (other than Wikia/Zynga) is against the policies of this website. Please keep this in mind when editing/commenting on pages in the future Clintang84 -- 18:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Clay, yeah I think this warning was completely undeserved for several reasons. 1) According to the Spam warning you posted here, you said that my edit was "unproductive" however if one were to click on the link to find out more information about unproductive edits one sees the following, "Spam refers to the inserting of pointless or unrelated info into an article. Things like "hjfkhd" and "Apples!" in an article about Cows would be considered spam." The information I posted was neither pointless nor unrelated. I was actually answering a "direct question" about information that was contained "on this very site" no less. It was a very fair question and one that deserved an answer. 2) You write, "Any link/s posted to another website (other than Wikia/Zynga) is against the policies of this website." However you failed to produce a link to this very policy. Did you just make this policy up yourself? If not, where is this policy? I was not aware of this policy as this policy does not appear anywhere on the official rules of this website. However on another note, I've noticed that this website is "wiki" however I've also noticed that we don't list "references" to where the information comes from. How exactly is "anyone" supposed to verify that information on this wiki website is actually "accurate"? That commenter posted a very good question which was essentially, "Where did you guys get this information?" Is that not a fair question to be asked? Must everyone visiting this website just take everything written here "as gospel"? On the ultimate wiki of them all, Wikipedia, if contributors add text that another contributor wants to know where it comes from they ask for a "citation" or "reference". What makes this wiki different than other wiki's? Why does this website not provide citations? And why would someone providing a "citation" be given a "spam warning"? That just makes no sense whatsoever. Hi Alan, First of all, I am not going to get into an argument over this like may have happened previously so I will just advise you of the reasoning behind the Warning - also understand that templates are often used for a broad purpose and everything that is written within them does not always neccessarily apply Links to other websites are a common form of spam on this website and it sets a bad precedent or may be seen as preferential treatment to other users if some links are allowed and not others. I apologise, there is no Policy to speak of however please refer to this External Link Spamming for clarification and know that one of the Block Reasons is for Spamming links to external sites. I agree that the user has asked a valid question however in referring to another website it detracts from users relying on and expanding this wiki to increase the knowledge base. Try to reference this information from Zynga first of all or simply advise the user that this information is from another source. You may remember posting this link to your Facebook page in the past rather than to this Wiki You are a very active and knowledgable member of this Wiki and I hope that you understand why the warning was given and take it in your stride. I also hope this does not deter you from contributing to the Wiki in the future. Clintang84 -- 22:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey All! I reviewed the issue and I believe it's unfair to give a spam warning for the link posted by the user, because simply it wasn't a spamming link! The link being for an unofficial source doesn't deserve a spam warning. It only can be deleted. Hence, I think the spam warn to be withdrawn. I would like to add that the warning says "check your sources before adding information into any article". Alanfeld didn't add any info to the article and the link was posted in a response to one of the comments on that page. I'm open to any further discussions regarding the matter. Thanks, DHA 17:29 January 04, 2011 (EST) Hi D and Alan, In reading your comments and reply, I understand that what you have written is common sense and in reply, like I mentioned before, I did not want to set an unfair precedent for all contributors. Alan, again, this was nothing personal and I hope you can understand that in making mistakes, we all learn - especially myself in this instance. I hope we can move forward from this dark day Regards Clintang84 -- 22:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Don't hate me man :( Clintang84 |Talk 01:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Adminship (again) You should really apply for adminship. We need more admins, and I guarantee your request will pass :) Ajraddatz 05:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) +1 Clintang84 |Talk 09:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Milk Crate Question Very sorry Alanfeld. I guess you're right. Ayopip (Talk) 08:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Belted Cow I reverted your edit. Not because the number is incorrect, but because the comma broke the infobox, and therefore the dpl tables. I'm not entirely sure how to fix the breakage caused by commas... From what I've read so far, it's just one of those things that has to be done a certain way. Thank goodness we only have a couple things that harvest for over a thousand coins. --Vandraedha 11:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, I hadn't noticed it myself until I was trying to figure out why some fields weren't showing up on a new table (at Cow (disambiguation)). In the process of looking at the Infobox I found the problem. A quick search revealed that it was a wiki problem. I figured I'd let you know since you recently edited specifically to put the comma in. --Vandraedha 12:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) My talk page font size Sorry, someone forgot to close the tag in their sig. I fixed it. --Vandraedha 12:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Tree Articles I hope you don't think I'm picking on your editing. However, when commenting on qualifications for GA status, I tend to be hypercritical and nitpick everything. It's nothing personal to anyone, I just prefer to know what is an error and what is intentional. I actually think you're a great editor. I really appreciate all the hard work you've been doing on the tree articles. I can understand with the recent spate of releases from Zynga, it's been hard to get all the new articles up and polished. For the most part, I think you've done an excellent job keeping up with all of the new releases. By the way - Have you seen my post on Template_talk:Tree ? I would appreciate comments before I add it to the template. --Vandraedha 02:45, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :For the most part means that I've found a few tree articles that were missing, vandalized, had old information, or had a typo. I fix them (so they looked like the other tree articles) when I can (sometimes I don't have time). I think the things that I have fixed the most on "your1" tree articles are things like the recent backlog due to the influx of trees, where Zynga has changed (like mastery numbers), or where there were minor things (like missing pictures, broken links or inaccurate sell/harvest/seedling). When you're not doing a great job, it's because you're merely doing an excellent job. I strive for perfection, but I recognize that it usually takes more than one person to achieve it, and it is optional (and I'm usually the opposite of perfect). :-) ::1I know, I know... This is a wiki, nobody "owns" articles... I mean the places where you usually have the most edits. :If I find anything in your editing that I feel needs improvement, I will make sure to to leave a message on your talk page. Please forgive any harshness you may read in my messages (I sometimes have difficulty translating tone, body language, and humor into text). :-) Thank you for your great edits (and your good ones, too!) --Vandraedha 09:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) GA comment My phrase "an image to determine scale" on the GA Boom Tree meant a picture of the tree that used only a few very common things to show size. For example, the tree with something like a plowed plot, a barn, a plain fence, or the farmer. --Vandraedha 09:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Tree Template Just letting you know, I left a message for you at Template talk:Tree --Vandraedha 18:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC)